Un remède à l'ennui
by MonkeyDLexie
Summary: Quand Eustass Kidd s'ennuie et qu'il tombe par hasard sur Trafalgar Law il ne se doute pas que celui ci pourrait le distraire


Un remède à l'ennui

La vie d'un pirate est peuplé de danger, d'aventures excitantes, d'épreuves à double tranchant dont la moindre erreur vous fait passer de vie à trépas. C'est donc dans un état d'excitation bien avancé que l'équipage avait accosté sur l'île de Toka* sur Grandline, mais dans certaines contrée il ne se passe rien et là il ne se passait rien. Le Captain Eustass Kidd était de très mauvaise humeur, oui plus que d'habitude, il était dans une de ses passes ou l'on à besoin d'être seul, bien qu'il aurait aimer croisé quelqu'un pour pouvoir passer ses nerfs dessus. Hélas en plus d'être ennuyeux, ce bled était vide de chez vide pas un chat à l'horizon.

La supernovae déambulait dans les rues tel un spectre meurtri incapable de se décider sur ce qu'il fallait faire. Il s'arrêta un instant fouillant dans les limbes de son cerveau à la recherche d'une idée de génie mais rien ne vient, il s'aperçut alors qu'il était devant un bar, il y entra donc sans être vraiment motivé mais bon peut être que bourré il ne ressentirait plus l'ennui mortel qui dévorait son âme. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte, le barman du se faire violence pour ne pas s'enfuir en courant, c'est à dire que sur cette île tout était toujours très calme, il arrivait quelques fois que des pirates fasse escale mais il étaient d'allure tout à fait ordinaire et lorsque l'on regardait Eustass Kidd, ordinaire n'était pas le qualificatif premier qui vous venez à l'esprit. Plus de deux mètres de haut, cents kilos de muscles et une dégaine des plus étranges car en plus de son horrible pantalon jaune criard son manteau de fourrure rouge, le capitaine n'avait rien trouvait de mieux que de se rajouter du rouge à lèvres carmin lui donnant un air encore plus sanguinaire ce qui n'était franchement pas utile. Il posa ses mains sur le comptoir et fixa le barman qui avait arrêter de respirer.

- Je veux une bouteille de Whisky

- Oui tout de suite monsieur bredouilla le serveur en se tournant

Il attrapa la dites bouteille et la posa devant le pirate qui souriait de manière sadique content de l'effet qu'il produisait sur le pauvre garçon en face de lui, il eut envie de lui foutre une raclée, histoire de s'amuser un peu mais son instinct lui dit que ce n'était pas le moment. Il prit donc sa bouteille et alla s'asseoir dans un coin sombre afin de pouvoir observer sans être vu. Alors qu'il arrivait à la moitié de sa bouteille, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, le barman eut un frisson et pria pour que ce ne soit pas un autre monstre qui entre dans sa boutique, il se retourna lentement et soupira de soulagement, l'homme qui se trouvait face à lui était tout à fait normal.

Il n'avait pas l'air très heureux mais ça ça ne le regardait pas. Kidd se dit que finalement c'était lui sa future victime, mais son apparence le fit tiquer, il était sure de l'avoir déjà vu, il réfléchit un peu, ce garçon était de taille moyenne, châtain une casquette bleu et rose et une combinaison blanche c'est lorsqu'il vit l'emblème des Hearts pirates qu'il fit le rapprochement, il s'agissait de Sachi le mécanicien d'une autre supernovae tout aussi cruel et sadique que Kidd et d'ailleurs son principal rival : Trafalgar Law, le chirurgien de la mort. Le roux se dit que comme tout vient à point à qui sait attendre, il ferait bien de patienter quelques minutes de plus. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux d'une décision, lorsque Trafalgar entra en personne dans le bar, il avait l'air un peu contrarié, il poussa un soupir de soulagement en découvrant son camarade à moitié ivre au comptoir, il se rapprocha de lui prit un air neutre avant de lui envoyer un coup de poing des plus violent en pleine tête.

- Mais aieuh Captain chouina Sachi

- Bordel est ce que tu sais depuis combien de temps je te cherche on était inquiet, Penguin est entrain de pleurer tout ce qu'il peu

- A l'entente du nom de son camarade Sachi fondit en larmes, ce qui surprit le chirurgien qui ne s'y attendait pas, il essayait de comprendre ce qui se passait dans l'esprit de son camarade mais vu les quantités d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité il est clair que même lui ne devait pas le savoir, il tenta quand même le coup.

- Mais enfin qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Jsuispasassezbienpourlui

Devant ce brouhaha incompréhensible, le capitaine du Heart écarquilla les yeux avant de les lever au ciel.

- Seigneur je vous jure que vous me le paierai

Eustass toujours planqué dans son coin, était mort de rire devant l'air déconfit de son rival. Il se demanda pourquoi celui ci se donner tant de mal pour son mécano, c'est vrai quoi il était capitaine non alors pourquoi ne pas se barrer sans l'élément perturbateur afin de montrer à tout le monde que personne n'est irremplaçable et ainsi affirmer sa position de chef au sein de son équipage. Cela faisait partie des choses qui l'intriguait chez son éternel rival. Il s'attendait à ce que le capitaine du Heart engueule tout de même son subordonnés mais il ne le fit pas il dit simplement

- Ecoute Sachi je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais là il faut qu'on y aille parce je t'avoue que laisser Bepo aux commandes ça me fait flipper y'a de grandes chances pour qu'à la place d'un sous marin on se retrouve avec une barque

- Ok pleurnicha t'il

Il s'appuya sur le bar utilisant toutes les forces qu'il lui rester pour se mettre debout mais a peine eut il levé les fesses de sa chaise qu'il vacilla, le chirurgien eut le réflexe de le rattraper, il essaya de marcher mais Sachi commençait à sombrer dans le sommeil. Malgré sa taille Law ne se sentait pas de trainer son camarade jusqu'au sous marin. Il se tourna vers le barman avec une mine déconfite.

- Excusez moi vous avez une chambre de libre

- Oui, voulez vous que je vous aide à porter votre ami jusque la haut

- Merci

Les hommes se mirent de chaque côté du mécano lui prirent un bras et montèrent l'escalier se trouvant derrière le bar. Voyant ce qui se passait, Eustass les suivit discrètement, il vit que les trois rentré dans une chambre et passa devant quand le barman sortit, il l'attrapa.

- Hey mec je prends cette chambre

- Euh pas de problème répondit il

Il partit aussi vite qu'il put loin du roux démoniaque, celui ci constatant que la porte se rouvrit se dépêcha de se faufiler à l'intérieur de sa chambre. Il laissa néanmoins la porte entrouverte pour pouvoir observer ce qui se tramait dans le couloir. Trafalgar resta dans le couloir et sortit un escargophone de sa poche.

- Penguin tu me reçois ?

- Captain vous l'avez trouvé ? Comment va t'il ? J'espère qu'il n'a pas fait de connerie

Law essaya de répondre mais à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour formuler une réponse, Penguin posait une nouvelle questions ou se lançait dans un monologue sur le comportement inadmissible du mécano. Le capitaine regardait l'escargophone dépité, se demandant combien de temps son camarade pouvait parler sans reprendre son souffle. Quand il eut enfin terminé de parler Trafalgar parla

- Je peut en placer une non parce que si je dérange n'hésite pas surtout

- Oh je suis désolé, j'ai tellement eu peur

- Je sais bon alors pour faire simple, je l'ai trouvé le truc c'est qu'il à descendu le stock de rhum de l'île et qu'il ne peut plus faire un pas, je ne peut pas nous téléporté tout les deux, on va donc dormir ici et je le ramène demain

- Dieu merci

- Par contre je te préviens a la première heure nous aurons une conversation tout les trois et vous allez pas vous en tirer comme ça

- Penguin déglutit tandis qu'on entendait le reste de l'équipage ricanait.

- Je suis désolé Captain

- Faites gaffe au sous marin, on se voit demain

Quand l'escargophone se rendormit, le brun se passa la main dans les cheveux en soupirant avant de rentrer dans sa chambre. Le roux se dit qu'il était vraiment sexy quand il faisait ce genre de choses, Eustass sortit donc discrètement et vint coller son oreille à la porte de ses voisins afin d'entendre ce qu'il se tramait d'intéressant. Il entendit qu'on faisait couler de l'eau, un silence puis il entendit que l'eau fut verser sur la tête de l'homme ivre qui hurla sous la surprise. Il s'assit cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il se passait avant de voir son capitaine avec un seau à la main.

- Celui ci le regarda visiblement excédé par les excès de son équipage mais essaya de garder son calme, il lu dit doucement

- Tu sais que je n'aime pas m'immiscer dans la vie des autres mais là t'as merder une fois de trop alors tu me dit ce qui se passe ou je te découpe avant de t'éparpiller

- Y'a rien

- Y'a rien répéta Trafalgar avec colère, c'est la sixième fois que je dois fouiller une île inconnue sur laquelle on à accosté parce que t'as déserté ton poste et que les autres s'inquiète, six fois que quand je te retrouve t'est tellement bourré que je te reconnais plus

Law prit une inspiration, attendant une réponse de son vis à vis mais elle ne vint pas, il continua son discours

- Sans vouloir te vexer je te rappelle que je suis une supernovae recherché par le gouvernement, que j'ai les hommes de Doflamingo au cul et quelques rivaux par ci par la qui demande pas mieux que de me tomber dessus, alors tu comprendras que ça m'amuse moyen de me promener à découvert dans des villes probablement rempli de chasseurs de primes

- Je te demande pas de venir me chercher

- Oh elle est facile celle la railla le capitaine, tu sais très bien que je laisserais jamais l'un d'entre vous derrière, alors assume tes conneries

Sachi était un peu perdu, Trafalgar ne perdait que très rarement son sang froid et quand il le faisait en général il valait mieux se trouver très loin. De plus le mécanicien savait très bien qu'il était en faute, au lieu de la ramener comme il le faisait il savait qu'il aurait mieux fait de faire profil bas, voyant que son capitaine s'apprêtait à lui faire sa fête, il se décida à répondre.

- Si tu veux savoir je suis amoureux

- Il est vrai que je suis un peu rouillé en ce qui concerne les sentiments amoureux mais dans ma mémoire c'était plutôt une chose positive

- Sauf que lui il ne m'aime pas

Là Eustass Kidd frétillait d'excitation comme une jeune fille à un concert de Boys Band, en effet contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait croire, le capitaine des Kidd raffolait des potins en tout genre, les histoires de cœurs ou de cul, tout l'intéressait alors là apprendre que le mécano des Hearts était gay et amoureux, c'était vraiment trop cool, il attendait avec impatience la réaction de l'autre supernovae. Allait il l'accepter ou péter un câble

- Je te signale que si tu ne lui dit pas tu ne peut pas savoir ce qu'il ressent, Penguin n'est pas médium tu sais

Sachi le regarda interloqué, la bouche ouverte

- Quoi reprit Law tu pensais que je le savais pas, franchement depuis le temps qu'on se connait j'arrive à te décrypter mais j'avoue que j'aurais aimé que tu me le dise

- Excuse moi mais tout le monde ne s'assume pas aussi bien que toi

- C'est pas une question de s'assumer ou pas je suis ton capitaine mais aussi ton ami quand t'as un problème t'est censé me le dire surtout quand ça fait chier tout l'équipage

Eustass se réjouissait de la tournure des évènements mais il dut se résignait à retourner se planquait lorsque le barman revint à l'étage. Trafalgar qui allait continuer son sermon se stoppa lorsque l'on frappa à la porte, il ouvrit et fit entrer le barman qui vint leur demander ce qu'il voulait le lendemain pour déjeuner tout en posant ses questions il tendit un papier au capitaine du Hearts, celui ci le lut

_Votre voisin de chambre écoute à votre porte_

Law lui fit un signe de tête pour le remercier et le jeune homme le lui rendit, quand il partit le capitaine donna le billet à son ami et reprit la conversation comme si de rien n'était afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de l'espion, il se dirigea vers la porte, mit sa main sur la poignée et l'actionna d'un coup en se jetant sur l'ennemi, c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à califourchon sur le rouquin qui souriait.

- Eustass !

- Heureux de te voir Law mais t'étais pas obliger de te jeter sur moi

- Merde je pensais que c'était un chasseur de prime continua le chirurgien en se levant

Il tendit la main à son rival qui l'accepta de bonne grâce, il est vrai qu'il passait son temps à emmerder le grand brun mais celui ci le cherchait moins, il ne le taquinait que lorsqu'il s'ennuyait, il lui arrivait même d'être agréable de temps à autre. Il fit rentrer le roux dans sa chambre et ferma la porte.

- Qu'est ce que tu fout la demanda Law

- Ben comme toi on a fait escale et on attends que le Log pose se recharge

- Non on s'est mal compris qu'est ce tu foutais derrière la porte

- A ça s'étonna Kidd ben je m'emmerde ferme du coup j'écoute au porte en cherchant des infos intéressante et je suis pas déçu apprendre que t'as un équipage de lopette et que tu joue les mères poules c'est plutôt pas mal

- J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu pense de mes hommes ou de moi

- Non mais sérieux là t'as un PD dans ton équipage et tu vas pas le virer

- Disons que serait emmerdant de virer les gays de mon équipage parce que dans ce cas il faudrait que je me vire

Les joues d' Eustass se colorèrent de la même couleur que ses cheveux, il sourit pour ne pas montrer son trouble et continua.

- Putain j'ai bien fait de venir, tu parles d'un révélation quand je le dirais aux autres Supernovae

- Pfff Soupira le brun mon pauvre ami y'a que toi qui étais pas au courant

- Hein ?

- Je suis pas du genre à me cacher, j'assume chacun de mes choix

- T'en ai fier en plus ragea Kidd j'ai une furieuse envie de te massacrer

Il jeta un regard mauvais à Sachi et s'apprêtait à faire un pas vers lui , Law par réflexe tendit son bras

- Room !

Sachi écarquilla les yeux et disparut dans la seconde, Kidd se demanda ce qui se passait, il se tourna vers Trafalgar qui s'appuya sur la commode derrière lui pour ne pas tomber, un peu fatigué par l'effort.

- Oh mec ça va

- Je te laisserai faire du mal à mes hommes quitte à en crever

Eustass sourit et répondit

- Tu sais j'allais rien lui faire c'était juste pour te faire parler de tes penchants sexuels

- Quoi ?! Mais t'est con t'avais juste à demander

- C'est moins marrant

Trafalgar émit un soupir désespéré, il ressortit son escargophone pour vérifier qu'il avait réussi à envoyer son ami au bon endroit.

- Paquet bien réceptionné capitaine dit Penguin, il ronfle comme une souche

- Bon je suis rassuré en revanche j'ai utilisé mon énergie pour te l'envoyer alors je reste ici pour la nuit, je vous rejoins demain matin

Il raccrocha, pendant ce temps Eustass avait versé du Whisky dans deux verres et en tendit un à Trafalgar qui sourit en le prenant

- Alors comme ça demanda t'il t'est pas homophobe comme tu le laissais supposer

- Pas du tout protesta Kidd, Killer est gay et il reste mon meilleur ami

- Je te jure t'est pas facile à cerner, d'ailleurs pourquoi t'est tout seul

- Et bien pour tout te dire je suis dans une de ses périodes ou je m'ennuie, rien ne me fait envie et j'ai l'impression que tout ce qui m'entoure est terne

Trafalgar but une gorgée avant de déclarer

- Qui eut cru que Captain Eustass Kidd était dépressif

- Ta gueule lui lacha le roux

- Non mais sérieux y'a une maison close deux maisons plus loin t'as qu'a aller y faire un tour

Eustass lui sourit, un peu content que le chirurgien tente de lui venir en aide.

- Merci doc j'y suis allé mais aucune des filles ne m'a intéressé

Trafalgar explosa de rire, il était pourtant connu que son rival n'était pas du genre difficile en ce qui concerné ses conquêtes d'un soir, son problème devait vraiment être grave pour qu'il ne trouve pas son compte. Eustass fronça les sourcils devant l'hilarité de son rival

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

- Non c'est juste que y'a deux minutes je voulais te tuer et là je t'aide à résoudre tes problèmes sexuels avoue que c'est pas banal

- Je ne vois pas comment tu peut m'aider

Le sourire du chirurgien s'élargit et les yeux qu'il fit à son interlocuteur lui provoquèrent des frissons

- Law me regarde pas comme ça, je sais ce que t'as derrière la tête et c'est non je suis pas de ce bord là

- Qu'est ce t'en sais t'as jamais essayé lui susurra le chirurgien

- Approche moi et je te casse la gueule

Le chirurgien se dirigea vers lui et le poussa sur une chaise, il se laissa tomber un peu surpris, il n'avait pas spécialement envie de se battre avec son rival n'étant pas sure d'avoir le dessus d'un autre côté le laissait faire n'était peut être pas une bonne idée. De son côté Law appréhendait de se recevoir un coup mais ça faisait longtemps qu'il avait envie de voir jusqu'ou le roux le laisserait aller. Il s'assit sur Kidd attendant sa réaction.

- J'attends dit Law t'étais pas censé me casser la tronche

- Même ça j'en ai pas envie répondit le roux en rougissant

- Et ça t'en as envie demanda Trafalgar en lui attrapant le menton

Puis il se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa doucement d'abord craignant que l'envie de taper de son rival lui reprenne mais il répondit au baiser. Il passa donc sa langue dans la bouche de son vis à vis, Kidd eut un sursaut d'appréhension, une chose néanmoins l'empêcha de protester, son cœur qui semblait s'être arrêter depuis quelques temps tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Il se laissa donc faire, ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles et là c'est Eustass qui amena Trafalgar à lui pour réitérer le baiser, le chirurgien lui enleva son manteau avant de passer ses longs doigts sur les bras de l'autre supernovae il remonta jusqu'au épaules et les fit descendre sur le torse en passant au niveau du cœur, il sourit.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y à demanda le roux

- On dirait que je te fait plus d'effet que prévu murmura langoureusement le chirurgien

- Oh tais toi répondit Kidd en l'embrassant.

Puis il retira le sweat du chirurgien, avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres il mit ses mains sur le dos de Law et les fit monter, caressant la peau douce de son rival, puis les fit descendre en le griffant légèrement ce qui fit cambrer le chirurgien. Eustass mordit le torse qui s'offrait à lui, faisant gémir son propriétaire. Le Captain Kidd se leva en portant son partenaire, il le déposa sur le lit et se mit à califourchon sur lui, il lui mordilla le cou, Law lui agrippa les cheveux, lui faisant comprendre de continuer comme ça.

- T'est du genre à aimer les morsures petit pervers

Le chirurgien fit remonter son genou au niveau de l'entrejambe du roux qui émit un gémissement des plus virils

- Tu peut parler

Kidd sourit et défit le pantalon de Law qui fit de même avec son partenaire, ils les enlevèrent puis le chirurgien en profita pour se mettre sur Kidd, lui léchant les tétons, les mordillant de temps à autre, puis il fit glisser sa langue sur toute la peau qui s'offrait à lui, arrivait au boxer, il le fit descendre. Eustass se sentit un peu gêner, pour la première fois de sa vie, mais il n'eut pas le temps de l'être longtemps car Law venait de prendre son membre en bouche et effectuer des vas et viens d'une lenteur exagéré, ce qui excité le roux au plus haut point, il se faisait complètement maitriser par les mouvements de son partenaire celui ci semblait se délecter de voir son rival à sa merci.

- Oh putain Law j'en peut plus

Law accéléra le mouvement puis quand il sentit qu'il allait venir il se retira, Law récupéra la semence de son amant et se prépara avec sous les yeux du roux qui se remit à bander sous cette vision des plus aguicheuse.

- Nom de Dieu ce que t'est bandant

- Je sais rigola celui ci en s'empalant sur la verge tendue

Ils gémirent tout les deux, Eustass préféra le laissait faire d'abord ne voulant pas le brusquer quand il se mit à bouger langoureusement maitrisant parfaitement ses mouvements, Kidd ne put s'empêcher de se redresser pour lui caresser le dos. Law en profita pour prendre appui sur les épaules de son partenaire qui s'était mis à bouger aussi provoquant plus de sensations, la cadence s'accentua au fur et à mesure. Lorsque les gémissements devinrent cris de plaisir, Kidd se saisit du membre du chirurgien et commença de furieux vas et viens, de son autre main il attrapa la nuque de Law et l'obligea à l'embrasser, entamant un ballet aussi cadencé que les coups de rein qu'il donnait à son amant. Le manque d'oxygène ainsi que la cadence les firent venir. Ils restèrent dans cette position quelques secondes le temps de reprendre leur souffle. Law embrassa Kidd avant de se retirer et de s'allonger sur le côté.

- T'est plus endurant que ce que je pensais Eustass ya

- T'est pas mal non plus répondit le roux en s'allongeant à côté de lui

Ils rigolèrent avant de s'endormir mais cela ne dura qu'une demi heure, lorsque Law se réveilla, il s'étira et rassembla ses affaires, il s'habilla le plus doucement afin de ne pas réveiller le roux, mais lorsqu'il sortit la tête de son sweat, celui ci le fixait.

- On file à l'anglaise ?

- Je pensais que sa serait gênant pour toi si on se réveillait l'un à côté de l'autre

- Pas du tout je suis pas aussi connard que j'en ai l'air

- Vraiment rigola Law

- D'ailleurs il est cool ton traitement contre l'ennui mais je fait comment si j'en ai encore besoin s'inquiéta Kidd

- Dans une semaine on se retrouvera à l'archipel Sabaody d'ici la ça devrait aller

- C'est un rencard demanda le roux

- Prends le comme tu veux sourit Law

- C'est plutôt toi que j'ai envie de prendre comme je veux

Trafalgar rigola et jeta un œil à la pendule, il avait encore du temps avant que son équipage ne s'inquiète. Il enleva son tee shirt et se jeta sur Kidd.

* Petit hommage à Tokyo Ghoul


End file.
